The Great Eight's Easter
by IheartItaly
Summary: The Eight Great nations had a meeting today. Italy arrives and tells them it's Easter Sunday. Happy Easter!


The Great Eight's Easter

"Vhere ist zat Dummkolf Italy? He's goink to be late for ze vorld meetink." Germany mumbled to himself as he walked into the conference room, oblivious to what day it was. He was the first one there. Then Britain, China, Russia, Japan, and America showed up. But there was still no Italy. America sighed and shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to start the meeting without Italy, Dudes." He said. Germany sighed and put a hand over his face. What did he have to do to make Italy show up on time for meetings? They were oblivious to the fact that Canada was there as well. They also didn't realize that Italy was late for a reason.

"Maybe he got stuck in traffic?" China suggested.

"Dude, on a Sunday morning? There shouldn't be THAT much traffic." America said. Germany held up a hand.

"Don't even mention Italy drivink. He drives like a brainless dummkolf like he already ist." He said. France smiled.

"Maybe he slept in late. It is a free day from work and training, no?" He said.

"True, but he should at least show up for morning meetinks." Germany said. Russia just smiled, saying nothing.

"Maybe he got in an accident?" Canada said.

"Dude, did you say something?" America asked Japan. Japan looked awkward.

"Um, no." He said.

"I said that!" Canada said. But of course, nobody noticed him. Just then, Italy came in and collapsed in a chair. He was breathing heavily.

"Sorry for being late! There was a lot of people at the store today. Plus the check out line was long. And Spain and Greece were talking to each other, which took up a lot of time!" Italy said. Germany and the other seven {Counting Canada} stared at him.

"Vhy were you at ze store so early?" He asked. Italy smiled and looked at everyone else as if he was expecting them all to say something. Nobody seemed to know what it was he wanted.

"Do any of you know what today is?" Italy said, now starting to look worried.

"Of course, it is Sunday." China said. Italy smiled.

"What kind of Sunday in particular?" He said. Nobody seemed to know. America grew impatient.

"Dude, just spill the beans!"

"It's Easter Sunday! Ve!" Italy said, throwing his hands in the air. China, Japan, and Russia had confused looks on their faces. America stared, then he smiled widely.

"Oh yeah, Easter! I forgot about that!" He said. Then he started to laugh, "Silly me! HAHAHAHA!" Britain gave him a sly look.

"Oh yeah, America? In case you've forgotten, starting today, Lent is over. I do hope you at least gave up those carbonated syrups, hamburgers, and went on a diet."

"Oh...No, Dude. I forgot about that." America said, now looking ashamed. Britain crossed his hands and smiled.

"I knew it. I just knew you wouldn't do that. Perhaps you should go an extra two weeks of giving those things up as a sacrifice?" He said.

"No way, Dude! That's cruel!" America objected.

"That's what you get, you fat American." Britain said. Japan raised his hand and crossed his fingers.

"Um, excuse me, Italy-kun? But I'm not a Christian. I'm not used to this kind of holiday. And neither is Mr. China or Mr. Russia." He said.

"That's okay, Japan. It is still a happy day for everyone! I got us all chocolates!" He said. He handed out a bag out for everyone. Russia smiled, like always, and accepted the gift. But poor Canada didn't get any because he was never noticed. Japan's hands trembled.

"I don't think Italy-kun knows, but Japanese women give the man chocolates on Valentines day in Japan. Then the Japanese men return the gifts on White Day. I'm sure he just doesn't realize it, but...I still feel awkward." He said to himself. America's eyes sparkled.

"DUDE, I LOVE CHOCOLATE!" He said. Germany was hesitant and so was Britain, but they didn't want to hurt Italy's feelings. Especially sense he went through all this trouble to give them gifts.

"Just one chocolate." They said to themselves. China took a bite out of his chocolate and smiled.

"It is good! Why do you celebrate this holiday?" He said to Italy. Italy smiled.

"Because it is the day that the Redeemer rose from the dead and freed us from the sins of the world." Italy explained. Japan smiled.

"I have heard of that. What was His name again? Jesus? I an not used to this kind of holiday, but it sounds special." He said.

"Ja. Not a bad zing to celebrate. I could get used to it." Germany said, smiling. China smiled.

"Let us enjoy ourselves." He said. Russia only smiled.

"HAHAHAHA! Yeah, Dudes!" America said.

"Hohoho, I can't believe I've forgotten an important holiday." France said. Then Italy put some bunny ears on his head and smiled.

"Ve, look. I'm the Easter Bunny!" He squealed excitedly.

"The what?" Russia, China, and Japan said all at once. Japan frowned, with a confused look on his face.

"Western cultures are so hard to understand." He said to himself.

"Aiya! What a weird thing to do!" China said to himself. Russia smiled.

"It is cute. Even if I don't know what it is." He said to himself. America laughed.

"Oh yeah, Dude! Where is the eggs?"

"I never really figured that out. If it's a bunny then why the heck does he go around plating eggs. Rabbits don't lay eggs." Britain said. Italy stop smiling and he thought about it. So did everyone else. But Italy smiled again.

"I don't know. Let's have some pasta!" Italy said.

"Yeah, who cares where the eggs came from?" America said. And with that, the Great Eight Nations spent the rest of the day celebrating Easter. {Don't worry, they got the meeting done, too.} When everyone left, only one person staid behind. Canada.

"I'm still here. But nobody wished me a happy Easter." He said, a little miserable.

"Who are you?" Asked his Bear.

"I'm Canada! Happy Easter!"

Happy Easter to all! Pasta!

3/31/13


End file.
